Deaf Harry
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: Harry is deaf because of an accident when he was younger but a new girl befriends him on the first day of his third year. Could it become something more? T for cursing and mild violence.
1. A New Friend

The train ride to Hogwarts was silent.

As it always was since Harry first started.

In fact, the entire world had been silent since he was a baby.

A terrible accident left him deaf and he grew up in a world filled with silence. He had been introduced to the wizard world two years ago and that too was silent. There was no cure for the deaf in the wizard world and he could not afford to get the special equipment that would allow him to hear.

He had met Ron and Hermione and taught them how to sign but there was no company with him today since they were with the other prefects in another railroad car.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, he got off the train and tried to find Ron and Hermione. He walked up to the school quickly with his luggage and sat down on one of the benches.

Soon, a slim brunette with long hair and front blonde highlights walked over. She had moss green eyes behind oval shaped glasses concentrated on the book in one of her hands while her other hand was tugging a large black suitcase. She also had a large black messenger bag strewn across her shoulder. The girl sat next to him.

She said something to fast that he couldn't read. He looked at her blankly and she obviously repeated herself but he still couldn't read her lips.

Her eyes widened in realization and she immediately put her book down.

She finger spelled, "Hello. My name is Linda Alexander." She would occasionally stumble in between words but he could understand her. He gave her a slight smile that turned out more like a grimace. He signed, "Harry Potter. Are you a third year?"

"Yes." She signed, "Sorry. I am horrible at signing." Once again, she stumbled over her fingers as she spelled out her words. She signed, "I could never live like you."

He signed back, "You are one of them." He pointed to the students around him that were talking in the sounds he could not hear. "You pity those who cannot hear." He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist with both of her hands.

She let go of one hand but he didn't move. He wanted to 'listen' to what she had to 'say'.

She signed, "I am sorry if I offended you. I am so horrible that I cannot understand what you just spelled. I barely got your name. Harry Potter, right?" He nodded. "I meant that I wish I was as talented as you. I stumble on everything. I would never survive in your world. You are so brave. You go out each day in a world of sound that you cannot hear. You are one of the true fighters."

He smiled. She had done it sloppily but she got the message across. He signed, "Thank you. It means a lot. Why are you here?"

She gave him a look of confusion. He spelled it out simpler. He mentally thought to himself, "If we become friends, I need to teach her ASL."

He signed the letter 'y', the letter 'u' and the letter 'r' and then made a circular motion to signify the area around him. Hogwarts.

Her lips made a wide o and she bopped her forehead lightly. She then spelled, "I feel stupid. I am here because my mom and dad are a witch and wizard. School of magic for a girl who can hardly spell."

She smiled widely, "Get it. Spell. I cannot finger spell well. In case you have not noticed, I have a horrible sense of humor. It is worse than my signing." He smiled and she signed, "So why are you here?"

He signed slowly, "Same. Where did you learn to sign?"

She answered back, "I learned at a Muggle school when I was little. It is a good thing that it was not required. I would have failed."

He smiled and signed, "I could teach you."

She grinned and said, "That would be nice."

Before they could continue the conversation further, a familiar face passed Harry. It was Draco Malfoy, the boy who was jealous and always teased Harry because he was deaf. Draco's lips moved to say, "If it isn't the boy who couldn't hear."

Harry stood up and so did Linda but she held him back as Draco moved closer. Draco's lips moved once again as he said, "And if it isn't the little American Muggle learned girl with him."

Harry looked at Linda as he realized that something sharp was digging in his skin. He saw that she had long nails growing on her fingers and they were now hurting him as her grip tightened. She bared her teeth and said, "Grow up, mommy's boy. You don't have the balls or the guts to mess with me. The only person who can possibly mess me up is someone you will never meet."

She took her hand off of Harry and her hand moved to slap Draco across the face. Five red lines now marked his pale white skin. He winced from the pain as her nails moved once again to grab the skin at the center of his neck. He flinched backwards. Harry read her lips as she said, "I can put you in pain even without magic. You're a weak bastard."

She let go off his neck and he bent over. She then kicked him in his gut and he fell to the floor. She looked to Harry and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. She signed, "You don't want to know." He shrugged his shoulders and then signed, "Okay. I think you would kill me if I asked."

Her mouth opened to a laugh that he yearned to hear. She signed in reply, "I could. But I wouldn't."

She picked up her stuff, he grabbed his bags and they left. They barely walked a short distance when Linda rolled her eyes and turned around. He signed, "What's wrong?"

She signed back, "Malfoy, life, this school. Where does the list end?" He smiled at her sarcasm. She then signed, "It's Snape. He is probably going to put me in detention since I whipped his poor little Slytherin star. It's a shame really. I thought that I could have made it to at least a week before this happened."

She looked as though she was going to sign more but Professor Snape stopped her as he said to her, "Ah, what a surprise. The American delinquent returns to disgrace Ravenclaw yet again. I thought you would have dropped out last year after you nearly blew up my room. And the legendary deaf boy at her side. A joyous relationship. But that doesn't excuse the vicious beating of Mister Malfoy."

She looked at him sternly and said, "The only thing vicious is his disrespect for those who are different and for those who are superior to him."

Snape gave her a grimace and said, "If your grade was better in my Potions class, I would believe you. But you got below an Outstanding so I still believe that you are wrong."

A fake smile spread across her face as she said, "The only thing wrong is the fact that this school doesn't mandate a fair learning environment for everyone. And the fact that all the Slytherins get easy A's in your class."

Snape's grimace didn't waver as he said, "The headmaster wishes to see you about a scheduling issue."

With that, the Slytherin headmaster left the now silent hallway. Students continued to mill past, whispering and pointing at Linda.

She deliberately ignored them and then signed to Harry, "Ah, what a surprise. You didn't get a nose job over the summer." At this Harry laughed. Linda smiled and then signed, "See you later. I have to go to the headmaster's room now, I guess." She waved goodbye and left Harry in a good mood as he met his friends Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

**Author's Note: This is a totally weird spin that I came up with after watching a 'Cold Case' episode. It was about a deaf boy and a hearing girl but theirs ended up with the deaf boy dead or whatever. Not a happy ending. Mine, hopefully, will end on a cheerier note than that. **

**I came up with the girl's name after searching name meanings and Linda means 'Pretty One' in Spain.**

**(It also means Lime/ Linden tree in the English and German languages but 'Pretty One' sounds better) and Alexander is one of the top one hundred most common names in the U.S. (96; was looking for common but not too common) it means the protector of mankind in Greek. I figured it would work since she is protecting Harry from Draco and since she is kind of pretty. I couldn't find a name that meant 'sarcasm' or 'sarcastic'.**


	2. A Change In Play

Harry felt a breeze during the middle of the Sorting and everyone turned to see Linda walk through the now opened doors. She tried to look calm but Harry could see that she was fuming. She walked quickly to the Slytherin table and sat at the very back of the table.

Professor Snape stood up and walked over to where she was sitting with her head perched on her hand. He looked positively irritated and looked like he was about to throw her out of her chair when she whipped out a letter, neatly folded and impeccably white.

She shoved it in his hands and put her head down.

Draco and his gang were sitting next to her and Draco opened his mouth but Harry was too far away to see. Snape opened the letter with a frown on his face but it quickly turned to amazement as he scrolled down the sheet.

He turned to the expectant students and announced something. The students around him had open mouths and shocked expressions. It was too far to tell what was going on and Harry was furious.

He thought, "What is going on?"

Hermione saw his distress and signed to him, "Linda Alexander has just been transferred from Ravenclaw to Slytherin."

His eyes widened in disbelief. How could she get transferred? And to Slytherin of all places? Harry looked to the doors once more and saw Dumbledore walking into the room. Snape still had the letter as he walked to Dumbledore. Luckily they had moved closer to him now and he could see what they were saying.

Snape looked furious as his lips moved to say, "How could you put that girl in my House, of all places? Why not leave her in Ravenclaw or put her in Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor? Not my House, Albus, not my House. That little American girl seems harmless but she blew up my room in the middle of my class last year! How come you haven't expelled her, Albus? Why? She causes nothing but trouble."

Dumbledore replied, "I got an owl from her parents and they wanted her to be challenged. That is why I put her in Slytherin. You should be proud, Severus. She is an extraordinary witch and she is impervious to any magic spell known to be cast in the history of magic."

A look of astonishment passed Snape's face, "Even the Killing Curses?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. I tried those as well, Severus, much to my displeasure. The only side effect that she experiences is mild sickness. She puked after I used the Avada Kedavra Curse but that was it. She is also able to withstand any potion that is put in her body or near her. It was the reason why your room exploded. Someone tried to poison her and she ejected it out of her system. She said that it was a pellet shape and she has an acid burn from where she held it. She threw it out of her hand and it exploded on contact with the floor."

Snape quietly calculated what he could do with such a gifted student as he said, "Fine. But I highly doubt that she was poisoned in my room."

Before Snape could turn away, Dumbledore said, "I saw her spit out everything tainted I feed her, even things that had good effects, instantaneously. She ate a biscuit that was laced with Veritaserum, a sugar cookie that had Amortentia and a sip of tea that had drops of a Beautifying Potion in it. It was gruesome but every food that had a potion, poison or antidote; she spit it out or puked it immediately, before it could even go down her esophagus. She nearly choked when she bit into a piece of cinnamon roll that had been frosted and baked with some Felix Felicis. It came up so forcefully that she puked the second it hit her throat. I feel truly sorry for her poor digestive system. Please excuse her from class if she says that she feels sick. She probably will be puking on and off for a week or so. She hasn't been exposed to this many potions at once. But I will tell you this, Severus, if she was poisoned, it was in your room."

**Author's Note: Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum**

**Amortentia is a love potion**

**Beautifying Potion makes you pretty**

**Felix Felicis is a luck potion**


	3. Potions and Spells

It was the next day in Potions class when Harry next saw Linda. She was the only one in the class so far and she was sitting in the far front corner of the class. He sat next to her and she signed, "I hate my life."

Harry signed, "Good morning to you, too."

She smiled but it faded as she saw Professor Snape walk in. In his hands was a dish filled with sugar dusted strawberries. She looked at the dish then she looked to Professor Snape and then she signed to Harry, "I think he is planning to kill me by bulimia if he plans to feed me that. I can smell the poison from here. I just ate breakfast. Damn. I hate this bastard."

He signed, "Same here. Does it hurt when you take the poisons?"

She sighed and then spelled to him, "Yes. My stomach goes to my throat and I can't eat a decent meal for days without it being regurgitated within four hours. And that's if it isn't laced. It is a gift and a curse. Good if I don't want to die but awful if I just had a really good breakfast. Which I did, so this totally sucks."

He gave her a half smile and signed, "Better than dying." She smirked.

Then it grew worse. Draco walked in as they were signing to each other. He walked over and his lips moved to say into Linda's ear, "Did the little American go deaf too?"

He obviously said it loudly because Linda covered her ears and then she slapped him. She then stood up and punched him in his nose.

She then sat back down and signed to him, "Never a rest from annoyance is there?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He then looked to Draco, who was clutching his bleeding nose.

She signed, "Watch and learn." Harry rolled his eyes and she smiled. She patted Draco's head gently and he looked up. His pale face was bloody and there was obviously a break in his nose.

She then pointed her wand and said, "Conjunctivitus." Draco fell backwards in pain.

Snape apparently called something from his desk because Linda's lips moved to say, "I'm not in Ravenclaw anymore. So I believe that is twenty points from Slytherin that you are taking."

Draco walked away, bent with pain and students began to file in. Harry decided to change topics from torture to something less, brutal. He then signed, "Can I see your wand?"

She nodded and pulled it out. Harry was amazed at her wand since it was the most ornate and complex wand he had ever seen.

It had a glittering white diamond on the top while a pattern of triangular green emeralds, red ruby circles, and rectangular yellow topaz criss-crossed the wand. He noticed a detailed insignia that was repeated where the wood was. It was a line with three whorls springing from it.

He looked to her and cocked his head. She smiled and then began signing, "It is one of a kind. This is a Fairy Diamond," She pointed to the top of the wand. She pointed to the eight emeralds on the wand and signed, "These are Witch Emeralds." She then pointed to the thirty two rubies and signed, "These are Volcano Rubies." She pointed to the topazes and signed, "These are Amber Topazes from the Banshees." She then pointed to the insignia and signed, "This is the symbol of the Wood Nymphs."

Harry signed, "How can your family afford this?"

She replied, "It was my aunt's, which was a carbon copy of my mother's. It is made from rosebush wood and its core is griffin and phoenix feather and a fairy strand. My mother's was made with a cherry and oak mix but they have identical cores. We went to the wand maker and he said that it would work for me perfectly."

He signed in amazement, "It is beautiful."

She signed back, "And very powerful. My mother gave it to me since her sister died when she was my age. They were twins."

He signed, "It must be painful for her."

She signed, "You have no idea."

Suddenly, Linda's head snapped up. Harry turned and saw Pansy Parkinson pointing at Linda while Crabbe and Goyle looked menacingly at Linda.

He looked to Linda and read her lips as she said, "Calm down, Pansy. Don't kill yourself over this."

Pansy said, "You are just jealous of us normal witches and wizards."

Linda said back, "Yeah. Definitely envious of that haircut, too."

Pansy pointed her wand at Linda and said, "Conjunctivitus."

Linda made no motion to move other than raising her arm up. As the spell came closer, she caught it with her bare hands and crushed it into dust. Pansy's face fell in astonishment.

Crabbe said, "Tarantallegra." The same result occurred.

Draco then tried his hand and pointed to the suit of armor in the hall, "Oppugno."

Nothing happened even though the spell obviously left his wand. Linda rolled her eyes and walked around Harry to get beside him in order to get closer to them.

Goyle then said, "Petrificus Totalus."

She grabbed but this time she threw it back at him. He deflected it. She then pointed to the suit of armor, "Piertotum Locomotor. Attack Draco." The suit of armor soon walked in and began to attack Draco. He threw various spells at it but it didn't stop until sometime later.

He then said, "Sectumsepra." Linda crushed it and Draco's mouth opened to say, "What the hell!"

He then said, "Imperio." Linda destroyed the spell and Draco appeared to be yelling in protest.

She then said, "Locomotor Mortis." Draco immediately began to hop around as he tried to move. She then used a Freezing Charm and he fell to the floor.

Pansy then said, "Obscuro."

Linda knocked it aside and then said, "Confringo." The spell hit Pansy's pants and Pansy produced water from her wand to put the fire out.

Pansy then said, "Furnunculus." Linda picked it up and threw it back at Pansy. It hit her squarely in the chest and boils began to spring out from her skin. Pansy then picked up a Potions book and threw it at Linda.

Linda then said, "Reducto." The book turned into confetti as it exploded in midair.

She then said, "Locomotor Pansy." Pansy flew into the air and following her wand, was knocked into the facing wall. Linda then pointed her wand at a cauldron and used a Flagrante curse as she threw it in Pansy's direction.

Crabbe and Goyle then said, "Wingardium Leviosa." Linda's fingers met each other in what Harry thought to be a snap and the spell never left their wands.

Goyle then said, "Mobilicorpus." Linda knocked it to the side and the dish that Snape had brought in began to float. Crabbe then began to run towards her and she said, "Deprimo."

Crabbe was blown back from where he had been standing. Harry pondered the logic behind using a Deprimo and he realized that she was 'releasing' Crabbe from the floor. He silently applauded her originality in his mind.

Crabbe then stood back up and said, "Incendio." Linda knocked it aside once more.

Goyle then stepped in and said, "Langlock." She swept it aside. Crabbe then made another run at Linda and she said, "Impedimenta." He was knocked against the back wall. But she didn't stop there.

She then said, "Levicorpus."

He flew into the air upside down but she wasn't finished as she said to Goyle, "Excelsiosempra."

He too flew in the air and then she cast another spell, "Incarcerous." Goyle was still in the air as ropes bound him tightly.

Draco and Pansy then slowly rose and they pointed their wands toward Linda. But before either of them could utter a word, Linda said, "Expelliarmus." Their wands flew out of their hands and neatly into her hands. Their jaws dropped and she said, "Stupefy." Both of them dropped to the floor and Harry stood up in disbelief. Just then, McGongall and Snape walked in at the sight of the frightened students huddled outside the door, four unconscious bodies on the floor, a floating dish of food, a broken suit of armor and two students standing in the corner with their eyes flickering between it all. Linda gave them a tight lipped smile and waved.

She put her wand in her pocket but still clutched Draco and Pansy's wands in her other then signed behind her back, "I am so dead."

Professor McGongall then asked Linda, "Did you do all of this?"

Linda then moved back to where I could read her lips more clearly and said, "Define all of it. If you mean defeated all four of them, then, yes, I did. If you mean levitated the dish, then no, that was a backfire of a spell that Goyle tried to use on me. And for the suit of armor, I had that attack Draco and he broke it. Pansy was mad that I had hurt Draco when he yelled in my ear before class and I told her to chill. She then said that I wanted to be normal and then I said, 'Yeah. Definitely envious of that haircut, too.' And then she threw a spell at me and so did the others so I defended myself."

Snape then said with an angry look on his face, "You couldn't have done that without knocking them out?"

She tilted her head and then said, "You that four people fighting against one person was fair?"

Snape did not respond back. Instead he turned to Crabbe and said, "Liberacorpus." He fell to the ground and shook his head. He then went to Goyle and said, "Accio." He fell to the ground as well and Snape went to work on releasing him from the ropes.

Professor McGongall went to Draco and Pansy and said, "Rennervate." They woke up groggily and their lips moved in what Harry guessed to be an angry mumble. She then said, "Finite Incantatem." The boils disappeared from Pansy and Draco moved his legs. Linda smugly wove their wands in her hand and Draco tried to get up but Professor McGongall walked over to retrieve them. Her lips moved to ask, "Why did you go and get their wands?"

Linda replied, "I didn't. Whenever I perform the Expelliarmus spell, the wands fly to me. They have been ever since my mom taught me it."

McGongall looked impressed but her lips moved to command, "Give me your wand, please."

Linda stepped back and said, "No."

McGongall approached her once more and said, "Give me your wand, Miss Alexander."

Linda replied, "No."

Professor McGongall raised her eyebrows and said, "You leave me no choice." She raised her wand and said, "Relashio."

Linda did what she had done earlier and caught the spell in her hands and crumbled it into dust. Her face grew stern and she said, "You are not touching my wand."

**Author's Note: In case you couldn't catch exactly what happened with the spells, here are the spells that I used. I got the spells and their descriptions off of Wikipedia, amazingly. Very detailed, accurate, and it shows who used it, who they used it on, when they used it and if they used it in the movie. I have never appreciated fans of Harry Potter so much. ****I know it gets boring but I can only use 'said' since he is deaf and it's not like they are signing what spells they are using before they use them. {Spoiler:**** A twist will come soon that can change that.}**

**Confringo****: causes anything the spell touches to burst into flames {Linda uses this on Pansy, it hits her pants}**

**Conjunctivitus Curse****: causes great pain to the eyes {Linda uses this on Draco; Pansy tries to use this on Linda}**

**Deprimo****: ****A very powerful wind that can loosen and/or soften a variety of things; it can also be used to detach objects. {Linda uses this on Crabbe}**

**Excelsiosempra****: sends object high into the air (counter spell is Accio) [Linda uses this on Goyle]**

**Expelliarmus****: Disarm other wizards (Linda uses it to disarm Draco and company as well as Pansy)**

**Finite Incantatem: Negates the affects of spells (McGongall uses it to restore order after Linda fights Draco and company)**

**Flagrante Curse****: causes any object affected to burn human skin {Linda uses this on Pansy}**

**Freezing Charm****: it renders target immobile (She uses this on Draco)**

**Furnunculus:**** Causes victim to be covered in boils {Pansy tries to use this on Linda}**

**Impedimenta****: It impedes target's progress to a destination {Linda uses it to knock Crabbe back}**

**Imperio Curse****: Causes victim to follow the orders of the caster {Draco tries to use it on Linda but she crushes it into dust with her natural ability to be unchanged by any spell}**

**Incarcerous****: Ties someone up with ropes {Linda uses it on Goyle}**

**Incendio****: Produces fire [Crabbe tries to use it on Linda]**

**Langlock:**** It glues victim's tongue to the top of their mouth [Goyle tries to use it on Linda]**

**Levicorpus****: It causes victim to be dangled by ankles {Linda uses it on Crabbe}**

**Liberacorpus: Counter to 'Levicorpus' {Snape uses it on Crabbe and Goyle}**

**Locomotor****: With the name of object, it rises in the air and moves around at will {Linda uses it on Pansy} **

**Locomotor Mortis****: Locks the legs of victim together [Linda uses it on Draco]**

**Mobilicorpus****: Lifts victim a few inches off the ground {Goyle tries it on Linda}**

**Obsurco****: Causes a blindfold to appear over victim's eyes [Pansy tries this on Linda]**

**Oppugno****: Causes conjured objects to attack {Draco tries to use this on Linda with a suit of armor}**

**Petrificus Totalus****: Binds the body of victim [Goyle tries to use this on Linda}**

**Piertotum Locomotor****: It animates statues and suits of armor {Linda uses this on Draco after he fails to attack her}**

**Reducto****: it causes solid objects to explode [Linda uses it to destroy a book that Pansy tried to throw at her]**

**Relashio: Shoots fiery sparks to try to force someone to let go of something {McGongall tries this on Linda as a mean of obtaining her wand {doesn't work}]**

**Rennervate****: Bring someone back to consciousness {McGongall uses this on Draco and company}**

**Sectumsepra:**** Violently wounds the victim {Draco tries it on Linda but it doesn't work}**

**Stupefy****: Turns victim unconscious {Linda uses this on Draco and company at the end of her battle}**

**Tarantallegra****: Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably {Crabbe tries to use it on Linda}**

**Wingardium Leviosa****: Levitates objects [Crabbe and Goyle tried it on Linda] **


	4. A Friend In The Hall

A Friend in The Hallway

It was the night after the incident in Potions. Harry was walking back to his dorm from dinner when he saw a pair of legs on a bench in the hall. He walked closer and a hand waved to him. He continued walking and he saw that it was Linda. He signed, "What are you doing out here?"

She sat up and replied, "I am waiting."

He asked, "For what?"

She signed, "My room. I got kicked out of the Ravenclaw dorms yesterday and I was supposed to move into a room in Slytherin tonight but they held off when they saw that it had Pansy in the room. That and they also found my little knife in my bag. I think they want to make sure that no one gets murdered."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "A knife?"

"Only a little one." She signed. "It was only this big." She held her hands a well over half a foot apart.

He signed, "That is smallish knife with the blade."

She shook her head, "No. That was the length of the blade. The hilt is about five inches."

Harry's jaw dropped. She smiled, "My mom bought it for me when I turned eight." At this, Harry's eyes widened.

He signed, "What kind of mom gives a little kid that big of a knife?"

She signed back, "That is nothing. My mom carries two at all times. One is a little bit longer than the one that they found and the other blade alone is about a foot and a half long. And she keeps them both hidden with no bulges at all and without using magic."

Harry replied, "That is somewhat disturbing."

She signed, "What was even more disturbing was that my parents considered giving me the knife that she had stabbed herself with."

He signed, "Not that they should but why didn't they?"

She replied, "It is because her blood stained it white."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "White? Not red?"

She smirked, "White. I have seen it before when she showed me why she and my father are different. They were explaining the different kinds of blood that people have. Normal people have red blood but she is different. It's because she has a magical mix of blood. Her predecessor did it to her when she was a newborn. I have light pinkish colored blood since my dad is all wizard blood. I think that it would be cool to have white blood but I can't change my blood on a whim."

Harry questioned, "By magical mix, what do you mean?"

She responded, "She is part fairy, part nymph, and part witch as well part banshee. That is why she has white blood and that is why my wand looks the way it does. Her sister had pure blood but she didn't want that to affect either of them so they got identical wands."

He signed, "That is unusual. How come my blood isn't funny colored?"

She said, "Wizard blood and human blood are almost identical in color. It only becomes white when you start mixing with other kinds. The thing is, when you mix the blood, you usually get more powerful. Since your body has more immunity to fight off all the different kinds of infections and some other reasons too, you manage to possess the magical abilities of them as well."

"Like how?"

"Like my godmother Thlina is half unicorn, don't ask. She is able to shift into a unicorn and she has mild healing abilities and she can perform magic."

He signed back, "Your life sounds complicated."

She grinned, "You literally could never know."

He gave her a comical expression and signed, "Okay. I guess I have to comply with that. Anyway, do you want me to teach you ASL?"

She smiled and said, "Sure."

For the rest of the night, Harry taught her different words and phrases. She still stumbled and mixed them up but she learned the basics for the most part. She made jokes when he had to correct her and they laughed.

It wasn't until Filch came that they realized how late it was.

Filch said, "Why are you up so late and why aren't you in your dorm?"

Linda replied, "Harry was waiting with me. I still haven't been assigned my dorm since I just got transferred from Houses."

Filch appeared to be grumbling when Harry signed to Linda, "Can I stay with you until they give you your room?" She relayed it to Filch and he nodded reluctantly and hobbled away to find Snape.

They sat down next to each other quietly in an odd silence until Linda signed, "Could you teach me to lip read?"

Harry blushed and signed, "That is a little difficult."

She tilted her head and said, "Not really." She then leaned in closer until her faces were almost touching his.

She looked Harry in the eye and he nodded. They then kissed each other.

A warmth spread through Harry and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they pressed into each other. It was breathtaking for Harry since she was the only one who was patient enough to communicate with him and the only girl bold enough to kiss him.

She suddenly broke away and signed, "Footsteps. Snape."

Sure enough, Harry saw Snape turning the corner. She slid a small distance away from him and he looked to the floor.

When Snape finally reached them, his lips moved to say, "Your dorm is ready. And these packages arrived for you."

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed the packages. They both carried green ink stamps. One stamp was a pair of wings while the other looked like a gust of wind.

She signed to Harry, "The wings are from my aunt Lilith, my mom's fairy sister. The other is from my aunt Shirley, a banshee. Her symbol is a howl though it looks like a tree or wind."

She opened the box with the howl stamp with a knife that had literally appeared out of nowhere. She pulled out a silvery white full length dress. It was strapless and shimmered brilliantly in the dimly light hallway. She then put the dress back in the box and opened the next box. It contained another box, which Linda opened to reveal several dark colored vials containing potion ingredients, each labeled with a dainty, spider-like script as to what was inside the vials. She pulled the box out of the traveling container to find a slightly crumpled brown letter on the bottom. She opened it speedily and scanned the fair script that was written.

Snape asked, "Who are those from?"

Her lips moved to reply, "My aunts. My aunt Lilith wanted to replenish my ingredient stock and my aunt Shirley wants me to look my best for when my mother comes. She also tells me that it should suffice for my dress robes since I outgrew my other ones."

Snape's lips moved to say only one word, "When?"

She replied, "In about two weeks. She, my father and my godmothers and godfathers are coming."

Snape smirked, "No grandparents?"

She answered, "My grandmother is dealing with the ozone and there is no one else. My father was fostered as a young child and my mother was 'adopted'. And having Mother Nature as your grandmother comes with some drawbacks since she also has to deal with a nymph uprising in the South American rainforests."

Snape's smirk faded, "What are your parents and godparent's names?"

Linda began to count off on her fingers, "My mom's name is Mariel, my dad's name is Seaver, my two main godparents names are Snyder Avitoir and Thlina Horn. The rest are named, Arabella, Tara, Taria, Lisaily, Melody, Cindy, Carter, Tykes and Marcus. They should be sending letters soon."

Snape merely motioned for her to follow him. She signed to Harry, "Bye."

She quickly looked behind her and kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled and walked to his dorm and thought of what might happen the next time he saw her.

**Author's Note: Couldn't resist that so I'm sorry for Harry and Ginny or what other hookups fans that are mad at me. This just gets more complicated later.**


	5. Defense Of The Dead

Defense of the Dead

It was four days later when Harry next saw Linda in his Defense against Dark Arts class. She smiled when she spotted him and he sat next to him. He signed, "Where have you been?"

She replied, "In Dumbledore's office and the library as well as my dorm. I had to unpack and they forcefully confiscated my wand yesterday. I can still do magic though."

He tilted his head in confusion and she smirked.

She looked Professor Lupin's desk across the room and his pot of ink levitated. He raised an eyebrow.

She signed, "My mom and dad taught me how to a while ago, when I was about seven. My mom is better though because she has been doing it since she was four. My dad learned from her when he was fifteen."

He signed, "Powerful. But they have to give you your wand for this class, right?"

She looked behind her and signed, "Here it comes. Oh, and there's a bunch of letters. Lovely for me."

Harry turned around and he saw Snape with her glittering wand and a pack of crisp white letters.

The first letter in the stack had a black and silver insignia on it. There was an 'm' in silver that looked like a sideways 'e' and a black 'e' hooked under it. Underneath the insignia were two stamps. There was one that was in purple ink and was a phoenix silhouette while there was a silver ink stamp that had the silhouette of a dragon.

She signed to him, "Those are my parents' legal stamps. Every letter they send together has both of those stamps but if they send them separately, it only has one or the other."

Snape scowled and handed her the stack of letters. She took them and then held her hand out for her wand. He looked it over once more and he was about to hand it to her when he said, "This is a unique wand you have. You are aware of that, yes?"

She nodded and said, "Yes and it is mine, not yours. Give it, now."

Snape hesitated as he said, "This was possessed by another witch, was it not?"

She nodded again and answered, "It was my aunt's. She died when she was fourteen. My mother gave it to me. They were twins and very much alike so their wands were nearly identical. The only difference is the type of wood."

Snape still held the wand and Linda was getting impatient but he still questioned, "How did your aunt die?"

Linda looked down and said, "She and her boyfriend, Leo, died protecting my mother from an evil dragon that was sent to kill her. My mother would have died for them but she reached them too late to help them."

Snape dared to question on, "And did anyone else see this?"

Linda answered, "My father shared a telepathic bond with my mother and he saw it from her eyes. My mother showed me the memory last year at my aunt's memorial."

Snape handed her the wand and he said, "Very suspicious."

Linda didn't let him slither away when she said, "Suspicious how? Is it because my mother gave me a wand that used to belong to her twin sister, who has been dead for almost thirty years? You are welcome to visit Aria's grave. I'm sure that my mother would be pleased that you are questioning her past."

Snape sneered, "Your mother can do nothing to me." He turned to leave and began walking away.

Linda cocked an eyebrow and said, "Tell that to Luna."

Snape stopped, turned around and walked back to Linda, "Lovegood?"

"Wolfe. My mother's predecessor. She was ten times worse than your Voldemort could ever be." At the name of the Dark Lord, most of the students tensed and so did Snape. "Luna killed at least seventy families by herself and her dragon killed more than two hundred and terrorized countless villages. Luna killed Aria, Leo and Bella and my mother killed her while risking destroying herself."

She had obviously caught his attention when he questioned, "How did she accomplish that?"

"Luna was using her body at night and required her essence to survive but my mother didn't complete the dance that was supposed to set Luna free. My mother stabbed herself and nearly died since Luna had placed a Master's curse that injured her whenever she went against Luna. Luna was killed and my mom recovered in time to go back to school the next year. She wasn't afraid to die and kill someone and she surely wouldn't care if you died."

Snape took a step back and then Professor Lupin walked into the tense air. Harry noticed that the lips of his fellow classmates had stopped moving. Professor Lupin tapped Snape on the shoulder but that didn't stop Snape from keeping his gaze on Linda, who was staring right back.

She raised her eyebrow as if daring him to ask more questions and he turned to leave, his black cloak floating out ominously behind him.

**Author's Note: There is more to this chapter but it is split for suspense. (Very evil, I know but it keeps it interesting)**


	6. A Mother's Defense

A Mother's Defense

Professor Lupin's lips moved to say, "Okay. Linda, you can look at those letters later. Impressive what you did with Snape though. I believe that very few have the guts to do that. So, today we are going to practice with boggarts."

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. Linda signed, "What is a boggart?"

Lupin answered her question, "It is a creature that takes the form of the thing that you fear the most. You have to picture it in a form that makes it less threatening in order to defeat it."

Professor Lupin's lips continued to move to explain the rest of the lesson but Harry turned away to look at Linda. She was looking at the top letter with the purple phoenix intently.

Harry shook her shoulder and she snapped out of it. She signed, "I'm good."

They turned back to Professor Lupin and Harry read his lips to get the instructions but he would occasionally sneak a glance back at Linda and she would still be looking at the ink stamp.

It finally came time for them to do their spells. Lupin called on Linda to go first.

Harry looked to her and her eyes widened. He squeezed her hand but she didn't squeeze back. She instead wriggled her hand away and walked in an almost trance to were Lupin was standing. She held her wand ready but Harry could see that something was troubling her.

Professor Lupin released the boggart but nothing appeared for a few moments.

Then it took the form of a grown woman with short black hair, fair skin and startling purple eyes with a wand identical to her own. Their faces looked alike but there was a more mature look to the woman with the black hair while she still looked remarkably young, no older than at least her mid-twenties.

It was so humanlike that Harry had to remind himself that it was a boggart. It began to creep closer to her but Linda was frozen. The boggart began to circle her but Linda stood hopelessly paralyzed with fear.

Professor Lupin told her, "Riddikulus, Linda. Use the spell."

She had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. Her lips moved to say, "I can't Professor, I just can't."

He said, "Just try. You can do it."

She nodded weakly and attempted, "Riddikulus."

Nothing happened.

Lupin tried it as well but the same result happened.

Lupin then said, "Students, try the spell."

Everyone tried the spell but nothing happened. Linda was face was bright red and she was crying. Someone else approached the boggart and it finally changed form but it didn't console her.

She curled herself into a ball and turned into a small brown mouse and scampered into her bag.

Everyone wanted to look but everyone respected that something was wrong and turned away.

Harry walked to her tipped over messenger bag and held his hand out. He could see her in the fold between the bag and the flap but she shook her tiny little head. He signed, "I can pick you up."

She walked out on her little mouse paws and into his hand. He was going to hold her up but she then scurried to the desk leg and sat as though she was still in human form. Her body glowed lightly and she turned back into a person.

He signed to her, "Who was that?" She didn't respond so he signed, "Was that the Luna Wolfe woman?"

She shook her head fiercely. She sloppily signed, "That woman was my mom. I am only afraid of two things. My mother and what I could possibly become."

Harry signed, "That's your mother? She looks too young. But why are you scared of her?"

She closed her eyes and signed, "My mother scares me because she has been unable to show any kind of affection since she was a teenager. My grandmother said that the curse manifested itself when she was born but it grew more when she hit puberty. It was difficult for my mom and dad since my dad loved her and she has a side that loves me and him but she can't show it all the time."

Harry signed, "It must be hard."

Her eyes began to produce tears once more"Sometimes it gets so bad that she can't even look at me. There was a time when I told her I loved her and she wrapped her fingers around my neck. Her eyes looked so pained but there was something fighting inside of her. She told me to run. I ran to my father and told her what happened and he said that there are some days when we can't be around her and we have to accept that."


	7. Class Questions at Lunch

Questions

It was lunch time when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and it was Linda. He scooted over and she sat.

He signed, "Why aren't you sitting with your House? Won't Snape get mad at you?"

She signed in reply, "Like I could honestly give a crap about what Snape thinks. I hate the bastard and he loathes me for making him look bad in front of students. I'm not sitting with my House because they keep on asking about the boggart disaster. I broke Draco's nose again. He really should have learned the first time not to mess with me."

"What did he say?"

"Before or after I broke his nose?"

"Before."

Her chest heaved and she signed, "He kept on bugging me about the boggart. I told him to go to hell. He then asked, 'Is it you?' That pissed me off so I yelled for him to shut up. He kept going so I went over the other side of the table. Crabbe and Goyle tried getting in my face but a quick kick to their stomachs put them on the floor. I then told Draco 'Mind your own business and I'll stay out of yours.' He stood up and said, 'I dare you. You know nothing about me.' I then told him I knew about his future, which I do, and he told me to tell him. I whispered it into his ear and he got mad at what I said so he pushed me. I then punched him in the face. He went on with the whimpering and bleeding thing then he called me a bitch. I kicked him in the shin and I came here and sat with you." She shook her hand out after she was done.

Harry signed, "That is a lot. And no one else did anything?"

She sloppily signed with her other hand, "No. I think they have learned to stay out of my fights. I believe word has spread that it is safer that way."

He smirked, "I would confirm that for you but I can't exactly tell for sure. All of the people with the gossip talk too fast."

She smiled, "Yeah. So do you mind if I read my letters? I was going to read them after the boggart thing but you know what happened."

His smirk faded, "Does she really scare you that much?"

She signed, "Her hair was blocking her lips so you couldn't read what she was saying to me. She was calling me a disgrace, a squib and the biggest failure that her family had ever seen. She said that my father was let down and ashamed to have me and that she couldn't believe that I was her daughter. She has never said that in real life but that boggart sounded exactly like her and I couldn't escape it. It was so horrible. I felt like it was really her."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he signed with his other hand, "I'm sorry. So, what about your letters?"

Her mood brightened a little bit and she pulled the letters from her pocket.

She signed to him, "The seals all stand for a different godparent. Jennifer uses a blind eye since she herself was once blind. Tara and Taria use wands but they have theirs facing different ways. Thlina uses a unicorn horn and Snyder uses a snake."

She paused to show him the seals. The blind eye was in icy blue ink while the wands were crimson red. The unicorn horn was a very light purple while the snake was forest green.

She continued, "Lisaily uses an owl while Carter uses a wolf howling to the moon. Cindy uses a cat and mouse stamp while Melody uses a bird with a feather behind it. Marcus uses a tail to symbolize his cat forms and Tykes uses an upside down hawk but I still think that it is a possum with feathers."

The owl was in amber and brown ink and the wolf was grey. The cat and mouse stamp was yellow and the bird was a muted orange. The cat tail was black and the hawk was black as well.

He signed, "Why do they all have ink stamp seals?"

She signed, "It is decorative. They prefer not to use the mandated stamps since they like to be original. That originality all went into raising me. They are going to quiz the living hell out of me when they get here. I probably should study my Ancient Greek and Latin before they come."

She popped out a small knife and opened the letters. Each read roughly the exact same thing but they decided to send them individually.

They read,

"Hello Linda. We are going to be coming in about two weeks if a regulation that we are passing pulls through without a problem, which it shouldn't be since we are all for it. It would enforce the spells that protect the woods and forests that hold all of our nature creatures, which would be a great relief for your parents since your dad always has to try the creatures that attack humans that are too close to their land and your mom usually has to find a place to put them for temporary holding and she is just getting irritated by the fact that the Bumps are getting closer to Salem and Tallowing. We all know how lovely that is. You're lucky you're in England. She wants to make sure that no one is relocated so she is starting to push the Bumps back and that takes time. The Bumps want the land and she has to iron fist them farther back. Now she is messing with the satellites and maps to make sure that they are at least two hundred miles away, just to give her breathing room for the future. We wish you the best and we look forward to seeing you."

She turned around and Harry turned with her. Professor McGonagall was standing over them and her lips moved to say, "Is there a reason why you are sitting here, Miss Alexander?"

Linda replied, "Yes. The students of the Slytherin House keep on bugging me about the Defense against Dark Arts class earlier so I decided to sit with Harry instead."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did happen in your class? Professor Snape says that you tried to embarrass him and Professor Lupin told me that you froze when a boggart took the shape of a woman and that no one could defeat it, not even him. Can you enlighten me on what exactly happened?"

Linda tilted her head, "Both of those, Professor. I don't like people asking about my family and he was probing about the history of my wand, which belonged to my aunt who died many years ago. I defended my family. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Professor McGonagall replied, "That is irrelevant. But what happened with the boggart?"

Linda rolled her eyes, "The boggart didn't change for a few moments and when it did, I froze from fear. Isn't that the point?"

Her lips pursued and she replied, "Yes but the other point is that you are supposed to get past your fear."

Linda replied, "That is why it is called 'fear'. If you really want me to, I'll take a remedial class and he can help me."

Professor McGonagall came closer to Linda, "Are you protecting your family now?"

Linda looked her dead in the eye and said, "No. They don't need protecting."


	8. A Look In The Owlery

A look in the Owlery

Harry was walking into the owlery to check on Hedwig when he saw Linda at a desk with a quill moving quickly. Her brown hair was pulled back and a bright light illuminated the paper and her pale face.

Her lips moved to say to herself, "Dear Mom,

Tell the others that I got their letters and that I will be thrilled to see them. But could you please send something before you come? I have a friend here that is deaf. I heard about an elixir that Lisaily made that cures deafness and that it is easy for her to make. Could you send it to me as soon as possible? I really want to help him and it would mean a lot if you sent it to me. Also, when is Lucy coming? I feel a little lonely without my faithful messenger.

Your loving daughter,

Linda Alexander"

She folded it and put it into an envelope.

She then pulled out a blue-green ink pad and a wooden block. She dipped it into the ink pad and stamped it onto the envelope.

The result was a blue-green dragon with a phoenix like tail with scaly wings. It was surrounded by a ring of black flames.

Linda smiled and then she grabbed a large brown owl and attached the letter to his leg.

She said to the owl, "Go to Nevada in the United States of America. When you arrive at the northern border of the state, look for the dragons. They will let you in and then fly to AbleMark and deliver this to the Honorable High Blood Mariel Pythers. If you ask any other owl in AbleMark, they can tell you where to go."

The owl flew into the air and Linda grabbed her things.

Before she left, she looked up to the full moon and said, "I just hope that it works. I would feel awful if Harry didn't get his hearing back."

The wind rustled and the birds began to flap in their cages. She left the room and Harry followed after she went all the way down the hall.


	9. A Letter Arrives For Linda

A Letter Arrives for Linda

It was the middle of breakfast the next day when a large brown owl came flapping in.

It looked exhausted when it came to a stop in front of Linda and plopped over.

There was a large package attached to its leg.

Harry watched as she detached it and read the letter. The letter had come with two vials. One was blue, the other was yellow. After reading the letter carefully, she unplugged the yellow vial, opened the tired owl's mouth, and poured it into him.

The owl shot up into the air and looked like it was about to fly a marathon but Linda grabbed it and held it down. She tucked the letter and the vials in her pocket and then walked over to Professor Snape and handed him the excited owl. The other professors watched as the bewildered Snape tried to control the energized owl.

She then ran to Harry and signed, "Tilt your head."

Harry signed, "Why?"

She replied, "My mom sent me something that might cure your deafness. If not, you have nothing to lose. Do you want it?"

Harry thought, "This is impossible. I must be dreaming."

She replied, "It is real and I believe it can work."

He tilted his head and signed, "Okay."

She pulled out the letter and the blue vial and read the letter over twice.

Before she opened the vial, he signed, "Can I look at the letter?" She nodded and handed it to him.

It had the 'm' and 'e' symbol in the corner as it read, "Here is the potion that you asked for and here is a potion for that poor owl. Drop two drops in each ear and say 'Reoucate sonis scientia inaudita' with your wand at each ear. Love Mariel and Seaver,

P-P-A"

She uncorked the vial, pulled out her wand and put the paper down. She brushed away the hair covering his ear and dropped two drops and then put a finger to his ear keep it from spilling out and did the same thing to his other ear. She then put his head straight and pointed her wand as her lips moved to say, "Reoucate sonis scientia inaudita. Reoucate sonis scientia inaudita."

With a sudden pop, Harry could hear everything. He heard people laughing and voices shouting in words that he somehow knew call to each other and the sounds rung loud and clear in his ears. It overwhelmed him so much that he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was Linda, Ron and Hermione bending over him and the sounds encasing him.

'**Reoucate sonis scientia inaudita' means 'Call back the sound with knowledge of the unheard' in Latin**


	10. Harry to Hear

Harry to Hear

It was quite some time later when Harry heard something. It was warbled at first but it grew clearer.

It was a deeper voice so Harry thought, "It probably is a man's voice. Maybe it is Snape or Dumbledore."

Then a lighted voice answered saying, "Why are you trying to get me expelled? I cure Harry. How is that wrong?"

The deeper voice answered, "First of all, you did it without permission. Second of all, you used an unidentified potion."

It sounded like the deeper voice was going to say more but the lighter voice interrupted, "It was a cure that I asked my mother for. I told her about Harry and how I wished I could help him. She made a batch and sent it to me with directions of how to use it."

The deeper voice hissed, "Does she even know what she is doing?"

The lighter voice replied, "Do you mean does she know how to make a high quality potion? Then yes, she does. She got Outstanding in Potions during the entire seven years.

The deeper voice didn't respond and Harry heard footsteps growing quieter. Another voice surprised him. He looked and he saw Ron.

Ron said, "They have been doing that ever since yesterday when you collapsed. You had us scared." He walked closer to where Harry was and sloppily signed, "Can you hear me, mate?"

Harry nodded and croaked, "Where are Linda and Hermione?"

Ron replied, "The voice you just heard outside was Linda and the other voice was Snape. He's been pissed ever since she restored your hearing. Hermione is in the library looking for the potion. Linda said it was a Willstrom Lynx Elixir and Hermione's going crazy trying to find any documentation of it. Dumbledore is trying to contact her family in the USA. Only thing is her parents are virtually impossible to find. They live in the middle of nowhere but they are mega important according to a wizard that lived there a few years ago. Her mom is the leader over there and her dad controls the legal system. Dumbledore made Linda send an owl with a letter saying that they need to come for a conference. But back to you. How are you feeling, mate?"

Harry said, "Good. What do you think will happen now?"

Ron grimaced, "I don't know. Linda may get in trouble for using unauthorized magic. I heard that she got a Howler from the Minister himself. I was nearby and it wasn't pretty. She looked about ready to scream when it exploded. I doubt that she had ever even heard of a Howler before it came for her."

Harry replied, "That's awful."

Ron pointed out, "But now that you are conscious, she may get let off when her parents come. But they are also making her register as an Animagi since Lupin told them about how she turned into a mouse. She's been fighting with all of the teachers and she's like an angry tiger. I heard that she attacked the Minister when he told her to become a mouse as a hawk. Lupin swears that she turned into a little brown mouse in his class and the Minister is standing by how she became a vicious bird during their interview and then Dumbledore said that she turned into a medium sized ivory dragon when he was testing her powers. I bet she has McGonagall confused since she is supposed to register her."

Harry smiled and Ron continued, "When I asked her about it, she said that it was a family trait. I asked her what that meant and she said that I would learn from you. Any idea what this is about, Harry?"

Harry merely said, "I learned that it was better not to ask after she beat up Malfoy. I prefer my nose not to be broken."


	11. Draco Makes A Bold Move

Draco makes a Bold Move

It was later that night when Harry heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped abruptly but something behind it stopped later.

A voice hissed, "Draco! Why the hell are you following me?" Harry recognized the voice to be Linda's.

A slow, drawling voice that Harry guessed to be Draco answered back, "Because I want a question answered."

A scoff sounded as Linda said, "Yeah. Pansy leave you?"

The drawling voice stammered, "Ye, no, none of your business. I want to know why you like Harry so much."

Linda's voice responded harshly, "It's because he is actually considerate."

A loud laugh rang out but it didn't sound like it came from Linda, "He's deaf. Imagine what he thinks about you!"

Linda's voice grew as she said, "I already know and it isn't like yours. He actually wants to hear and I gave that to him. You just want to use girls to make you feel loved since your father practically detests you, Draco."

Draco answered, "You snogged him didn't you?"

Linda replied, "Yes. I really like him and he likes me. I would never think of kissing you. But the sickening thought is that you've thought of doing that to me."

Draco's voice rose with suspicion, "You would know that how?"

She replied, "I'm a telepath. I got it from my dad and he taught me how to use it."

"You know, girls have said that I am a good kisser."

"Who? Your pillow?"

Draco's voice rose in anger, "No."

"I think so." Harry could practically tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Would you like to try?"

Linda said, "Blech. You would taste of distain and rejection."

"It's not like Harry can see us, can he?" Courage was building in his voice but Linda made a noise of disgust.

The ground shifted and he heard a few footsteps coming towards him, "Probably, since you ego is as wide as the Pacific."

Cockiness emitted from Draco's voice as he said, "I think I know something bigger."

A crack rung and something yelped in pain. He then heard Linda's voice say, "You are a sick little bastard, Malfoy."

The footsteps grew louder and Harry saw Linda run into the room. She bolted the door behind her and she walked slowly to him.

She turned on the lamp and signed, "Sorry. Did you hear that?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. It was sickening."

She replied, "I hate when people do that. That's why you are different. You should hear what people call us now that you aren't deaf."

Harry smiled and said, "What? I bet that they were probably saying the same when I couldn't hear them."

She grinned and said, "Well, they have called Draco the Slytherin Prince and Hermione the Gryffindor Princess pretty much since they started. Now they are calling me the Slytherin Princess who fell in love with the Gryffindor Prince."

He said, "At least they didn't say that you would fall in love with Malfoy."

She smiled lightly and whispered into his ear, "I could never fall in love with anyone but you."

He beamed and kissed her on the cheek.

She then said, "The life of royalty is truly eventful, isn't it?" She hugged tightly him and then she reluctantly pulled away and said, "I would love to stay here with you but I have to go before the nurse finds me. And before Filch finds that I broke Draco's nose again."

Harry laughed and he was shocked at the sound. It was slightly deep but still bright and lively. He shook his head in disbelief and said, "You broke his nose again?"

Linda laughed her airy laugh and said, "His nose is just too breakable! I've broken it for at least the fourth time!" She lifted her hand and said, "It's like my hand always meets his nose and whenever they do, I usually am pissed!"

She tried to hold a straight face but Harry smiled widely and they both ended up laughing.

She planted a light kiss on his lips and waved good bye. She then ran out of the room but before she left the doorway, she signed, "Let's hope I'm still alive in the morning because I still think that Snape has it out for me."

**Author's Note: Now whenever they say 'said', it means that they said it verbally. If they use sign language, it will specifically say 'sign' or 'lips moved to say' if he is lip reading.**


End file.
